Game strategies
If you are looking for a usual walkthrough, helping you to do everything that is possible in the game, you will find it here... but it won’t be very useful because Glassix is constructed especially to not been completely explored by playing only one game. To find everything, you should play several games, experimenting different strategies, seeing different girls in different places. However, different strategies are possible, each one reposing on one or more game mechanism, giving the protagonist a kind of profile. The “academic student” profile A high Academic score is useful to get a lot of money by working at Shiho’s law firm without losing any Stamina, and also to access to some girls: Kumiko, Fujiko… If you have some day-stuffs to do (meet Hanae in the Hospital, etc.), do them Thursday afternoon instead of going to swimming lesson. Never skip sport lesson Tuesday afternoon: you will need your stamina for sexual relationship with girls! During the two first weeks, raise your Academic the faster you can: - Don’t miss any school lesson with Saiko (each week day AM, Monday Wednesday and Friday PM when there isn’t any exam). Academic loses 1 each day and each lesson adds 3 (first week: -7 + (8 sessions x 3 points) = +17 points; second week: -7 + (6 sessions x 3 points) = +11 points) - You can try to do some extra work in Westside library if you have some time, but that won’t give you that much (just 2 points for a Stamina cost of 15!). After the two first weeks, your score should reach 75. You don’t need to raise it higher but you must keep it at this level: three half-days of school each week are sufficient for that. The “athlet” profile A high Fitness score is useful to get a lot of money by working with Sarah as Cheerleader’s trainer without wasting too much time, and also to access to some girls: Atsuko, Utako … It’s also useful to fight, as it could be required in some girls’ path (Okimi, Shizuru). If you have some day-stuffs to do (meet Hanae in the Hospital, etc.), do them during the morning instead of going at school. During the two first weeks, raise your Fitness the faster you can: - Of course, don’t miss any school lesson with Sarah (Tuesday PM). Fitness loses 1 each day and each school lesson adds 10. - You will need 4 extra training at the gym or in the school yard to reach 75: careful, each training session will require 45 Stamina but will give you 5 extra-points! Just once a day, but you should be able to do these extra-trainings before first Sunday, when you don’t have access yet to any sexual command with girls... During the second week, your score should reach 75. You don’t need to raise it higher but you must keep it at this level: Sarah’s gym lesson once a week at school is sufficient for that. The “swimmer” profile A high Swimming score will be useful to get a lot of money by working with Wakana as Aquatic park lifeguard without wasting too much time (not yet implemented), and also to access to some girls: Utako, Kinu … If you have some day-stuffs to do (meet Hanae in the Hospital, etc.), do them during the morning instead of going at school. Never skip sport lesson Tuesday afternoon: you will need your stamina for sexual relationship with girls! During the two first weeks, raise your Swimming the faster you can: - Of course, don’t miss any school lesson with Sarah (Thurday PM). Swimming loses 1 each day and each school lesson adds 10. - You will need 4 extra training at the gym or in the school swimming pool or at beach to reach 75: careful, each training session will require 45 Stamina but will give you 5 extra-points! Just once a day, but you should be able to do these extra-trainings before first Sunday, when you don’t have access yet to any sexual command with girls... During the second week, your score should reach 75. You don’t need to raise it higher but you must keep it at this level: Sarah’s pool lesson once a week at school is sufficient for that. The “magician” profile Lily’s shop offers a lot of very useful spells that can help you to do almost anything (but not all at the same time). The “magician” profile is useful to quickly raise a specific girl. This profile need to raise Lily the faster you can, which is a bit long to do (at least 2 weeks!). So you really should develop another profile during your waste time. As you will need a high Stamina to collect a lot of Sexen, it could be a good idea to combine it with the “athlete” profile: never skip Sarah’s gym lesson at school (Tuesday PM) and try to do some extra-training in the first days of the game (cf. athlete profile) You will have to raise Lily the faster you can: - During the 8th day, go to Downtown street K to find the church and meet Anael. Then, go immediately to Eastside park’s shrine to warn Lily about the angel: Lily is now unlocked and quickly enough you should have a flash meeting with Lily to introduce you her spells shop. - From this moment, you will need a lot of sexen to buy your spells. Do not hesitate to watch girls’s underwear with the glasses to collect a few sexen, but you will also need to “farm” some girls to collect sexen without spending too much stamina, by massage (Aiko, Saiko), fingering (Okimi) and masturbation (Kana, Sarah, Yatsumi, Kumiko, Shizuru). Kana is the best girl for early farming: masturbating her in her room in then three stances will give you (30 sexen a day, +10 if you can help her in the bathroom). - Spells that you must have: Improved X-Ray (50 sexen, level 0 – more sexen obtained with x-ray), Devil’s map (200 sexen, level 1 – locate all the girls, anytime) and probably Devil’s gift Touch (500 sexen, level 2 – improve sexen gains). Stamina spells seems interesting but by the time you will reach the level required, your stamina should be good enough without using any spell for that. - You will have to hurry to raise Lily to at least level 2 to have access to useful spells mentioned before. First level is the more difficult to gain: you just have “follow me” obedience gain and the six teaser events. Depending of your luck on Lily's location to trigger these events, you will need 4-5 days to raise her level 1, which bring you to day 12-13. Be sure to find her before the week-end to trigger her first obedience event (which is triggered only Monday to Friday), and then lead her to a place with a bed and a chair to enjoy handjobs in the three stances. Repeat this all days until you reach level 2, probably Tuesday 16th or Wednesday 17th at 19:00. The “worker” profile Having a lot of money could be helpful for dating a lot of girl or to quickly raise affection buy offering gifts. Money is also useful to buy sexy suits for girls. There is only seven jobs allowing you to gain money, but just three of them are good enough to gain a good salary: in each case, you need to have a skill at 75. That’s why will have to begin by another profile to reach a skill above 75, the best being “academic student” because working at Shiho’s law office doesn’t cost any stamina. Follow the academic path until you reach Academic 75, without forgetting to speak to Shiho every day to raise her Affection at 60. Then, go to work at her law office instead of going at school (except for Sarah’s gym lesson, Tuesday PM), except the two or three weekly sessions needed to keep Academic at 75 (you can also take some $ 80 private lessons with Saiko, during the week-end for example).